


The Hardest Call

by Kamen_Rider_Duke



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamen_Rider_Duke/pseuds/Kamen_Rider_Duke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lose a friend, how do you tell ones who were closest to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Call

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the most recent episode of Casualty I'm pretty sure I'm in pieces, but I decided to write a little scene of Jamie finding out about Jeff's death.

**The Hardest Call**

Charlie Fairhead sat at his desk, staring blanking at the monitor in front of him. He knew he had to do it at some point, but the more he tried the more his limbs resisted his control. Charlie knew he had make _that_ call, a call he'd made many times his career, but it had been a long time since had to do it for a friend.

Only hours earlier, Jeff Collier, paramedic and real-life action hero had been killed. Blown up in an accident that should never have happened, the firefighters were suppose to look for any fuel leaks, but that had been forgotten, leading to Jeff's death.

Feeling his arm finally crank into life, Charlie picked up the landline and began to punch a number, having to start over again and again as he pressed the wrong button, his hands shaking like a leaf in an Autumn breeze.

Finally inputting the number correctly, Charlie could hear the phone ringing loudly, the noise echoing around his head as he desperately tried to figure out what he was going to say.

Thousands of miles away, Jamie Collier groaned as his mobile rang shrilly. Snatching up the phone and answering it, Jamie rolled onto his back, his shoulder nudging against his boyfriend's.

"Hey, Charlie," greeted Jamie, rubbing his bleary eyes, "What's with you ringing so early?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but I have some bad news," answers Charlie, "It's Jeff, h-he's de-"

Jamie zoned out, he didn't need to hear the rest of what Charlie was going to say, his mind had already pieced it together. Choking back tears, Jamie kicked off his covers and climbed out of his bed.

He couldn't believe it, as a child and into adulthood his Uncle Jeff had always been there for him, he had been his hero. Jamie had never even dared to think for one second that one day he wouldn't be there anymore.

Jamie slid down the wall and let the phone drop out his hand, tears streaming down his face. Hours later, Ramin found him curled up in a ball, his t-shirt soaked in his own tears.

**-X-**


End file.
